Here Be Dragons: Taken
by Covviz
Summary: "That's how my life truly started. Not when I was born. Not when I met my parents. But it started when I met the ones that would truly change it to the core." Hans sees his parents die in front of him in hands of Endermen and then gets taken away from his home. Unknown to him his life would change forever... for the worse. Rated M because of torture, violence and other themes.
1. Taken Away

**A/N:**

**This is a story of an OC Role Play character I made for a Minecraft forum. I liked the character enough to make a story about him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

-Taken Away-

Hans Joseph Schmidt is my name,

The Convergent Federation is my nation,

The Overworld is my dwelling place,

death my destination.

People ask how I turned into who I am, a speciesist, ruthless bastard, war criminal, responsible of the genocide of a whole species and weirdest of all: The greatest hero for minecraftia and all her other realms. Truly as some including myself would like to think I wasn't always like that.

Once I was an ignorant simple kid just like everyone else, I had a simple life and simple pleasures. But then one night everything changed.

It all started just like this:

Once upon a time there was a six year old kid named Hans Joseph Schmidt. He was the smartest of his town and a really handsome boy. He was good at redstone and son of 2 relatively rich farmers.

Little Hans had 2 light brown eyes, a white skin that was slightly tanned and a short blond hair. He was capable of great tolerance and love, even if the people he was with weren't his species. This was noted by the fact that his best friend a girl named Anna was an elf. Little Hans was destined to greatness if it wasn't for that night.

One night Hans' mother said:

"Son, I need you to harvest the carrots from the farm" little Hans was an obedient kid and after hearing that he immediately said without hesitation:

"I will Mom."

He stayed up for hours through hours doing the hard but necessary job of harvesting the crops of the farm one day would be his. The job while hard didn't mean Little Hans would give up he was just as stubborn as his dad and he determined himself to finish it at half the time he did before.

Little Hans heard a sound on his home: screams and sobs. He got there curiously and what he would found would change him for life.

His two were parents dead and an enderman with blood stains all around his body was in there.

Little Hans tried to run but the enderman who was named "Raanah" was fast enough to catch him. He knocked him out and brought him into a stinky cage. Tired, traumatized and nervous Little Hans was oblivious of the fact that he would stay there for a long time.

That's how my life truly started. Not when I was born. Not when I met my parents. But it started when I met the ones that would truly change it to the core. While I personally hate those endermen, I mean seriously they were all a bunch of eye-glowing assholes. Really fuck those guys! I hope they are burning on the Nether as the bunch of faggots they are!

Let's not dwell on that though. In the life with those endermen from "Ranaah's Cult" I would suffer a lot indeed. How much? I will explain what I remember from my first day:

I saw a male enderman walking near my cell. He stopped and from outside he waved his skinny hand.

"Hi young one, I am sorry for what is about to happen to you but I want you to know that it is for a greater good. My name is Ranaah, founder of the Raanah's Cult" the enderman that now I knew was called Raanah spoke with his thick accented English.

I started crying so loud that to this day I don't know how I didn't become mute. You know what the enderman just did? He gave me a twisted smile and just walked away.

Many hours later I was still crying. My parents were killed. I was taken from my home by a bunch of retarded religious extremists. At the time I didn't think the situation could get any worse.

As a wise man once said: Do not temp faith

After lots of crying an enderman would take me away and the suffering had begun.

"There's a rule you need to learn here kid. If you cry too much or you are too loud you are going to get here" The enderman said.

"What is this place?" I asked because still being a child I was curious. The enderman just smiled at me.

"The torture room" the enderman told me. He had a wide smile still on his face. I still remember it to this day.

Before I could ask I was taken away from all my clothes and was tied into a bench.

The enderman pointed to a small hammer and a knife on his tool belt.

"Which do you want me to use?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**As much as some bloodthirsty people would like me too I am not going to explicitly describe a six year old being tortured by an enderman. As you can guess this story is going to be rated M.**


	2. Chronic Pain

**A/N:**

**As you can see I censored the torture at the end of the other chapter. Well I don't think the moderators would like to see a kid being tortured so yeah…Now back to the story.**

* * *

><p>"He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future."<p>

-Adolf Hitler.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

-Chronic Pain-

Yeah as you can see my first day in there was crap. And yes I chose the hammer for your information, I was naked so I feared that the enderman would cut my... You know. You want to know what's the worst part? They had a lot of regeneration potions at their disposal. They could just hurt me, heal me and repeat the process. I would have loved to die in there but for some stupid reason I just couldn't take my life. Even with all the constant physical and emotional pain that was I feeling I had my will to live still strong.

I suffer from a constant pain all the time, as painful as if I was being skinned alive. I grew to get used to it but I didn't always have it. It was caused by a successful experiment on me… and bad behavior:

I remember that it had been a year since I got here. I had lost all the hope that I was going to get out of there so I was as problematic as I could. Of course my captors didn't like it.

The enderman came to me while I was sleeping and without any notice I was strapped on a metal bed with many injections in front of me.

"What is this!?" I asked defiantly.

"Oh… Hans I am glad to see you again. We are going to try something new on you. Give you a gift, you should be thankful" said Raanah always smiling. He never ceased to smile at me as if he suffered from paralysis and that expression was stuck on his face. I actually theorized that back when he was a kid. The truth was that he was just always glad to see me. Had that crazy fuck developed some creepy affection to me? I don't know. Nor I think I will ever do.

The injections started approaching my skin and they injected that pink liquid into me. I felt nausea, migraine and diarrhea all at the same time. Then Raanah just stabbed me on my leg. I screamed feeling that sharp pain but once he removed the blade I noticed what he truly did to me.

The wound healed.

"I am glad to see it worked. Now I can't have you running around with regeneration abilities so I will give you; not a gift but a curse" Raanah told me and then he made a gesture with his hands that meant one thing:

Continue.

A new round of injections started approaching to me. This time the liquid inside them was black. When I was injected I felt the pain I described before: As if being skinned alive. I wasn't used to that pain as I am now so of course I started to scream in pain. I had to stop though because I didn't want to go to the torture room.

"The withering and regeneration effects will be always battling it out inside your body. If you collapse for a few hours because of that, it's totally normal. Our scientists predicted that. This also gives you a weakness that we know of if you try to escape as you have tried before: Wither potions, Poison potions and Instant Harming Potions. You may go to your cell now." Said Raanah dismissing me. Then one enderman carried me to my cell and left me in there on the floor collapsed because of the pain.

Not all endermen are bad though. There was one who made my burden a lot easier to carry. His name was Ixhaak. He was an enderman scientist that unlike others in here he was against his will. He was forced to make these experiments on me. He even was tortured sometimes too.

"Hans." Said Ixhaak shortly.

"Damn Ixhaak… not now" I growled in pain. I wasn't in the mood to enter a conversation to be exact. If you know what I am saying.

"It is about that pain you are feeling. I can teach you to resist" Ixhaak said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No." Ixhaak's answer was short and precise.

While first I would consider Ixhaak's words to be bullshit he was totally right. He taught me how to tolerate the chronic pain. I still appreciate his efforts to help me. He was a good man forced to do horrible things just to survive. I would be just like him in the future.

These endermen had no mercy. The next day was as eventful as the past day was. I suspected they wanted to turn me into some sort of child-soldier. These suspects would be made clear in such an obvious way:

The next day the endermen carried me against my will again but this time they got me to the arena.

"Good mornings dear. I see you are somehow able to stand. Congratulations" Raanah told me sarcastically.

Of course through my mind there were many thoughts running rampant including things like: 'Fuck you Raanah. Asshole. Cocksucker'. Any profanity I knew was put into him at that single moment. Whatever swear word you can think of, you name it. Even if I was now a seven year old having passed one year in this hell I was _really_ educated when it came to language.

After a few minutes of just standing there like an idiot someone came. It was an enderman with a wooden sword. He wasn't Raanah of course because Raanah was watching at a distance, smiling as always.

"Oh Hans, My beloved puppet. Before we are able to pull your strings we have to prepare you. These kind sir right here offered to train you." Raanah said.

Now at that moment I knew that my life would become even more hellish than it was at the time. Of course thoughts like: 'I am screwed' entered my mind. It's just natural for that to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So here we are for now. We are just one chapter away from the part everyone(Or at least me) has waited for. My native language is spanish so if you see any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that would make you cry blood don't doubt to tell me. **


	3. Freedom

**A/N:**

**If you thought the last chapter was a bit too time-skippy prepare for this. This few chapters are just an extended prologue if you will. The true thing isn't here yet.**

* * *

><p>"I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do."<p>

-Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

-Freedom-

While there were many eventful moments in my life during hell they were not as eventful as my liberation. It all started when I was 12 years old. Remember that Ixhaak I told you about? I owe that man, I consider him a man not a monster like other endermen, my life, not only that but my freedom. He was the one that finally set me free.

He and I since my 8th birthday had planned to get out of there. This plan would take 4 years to complete but when all was said and done. It was all worth it.

To make a successful plan you need to know every single detail of your surroundings. Count every single variable and always expect for the worst to come, so you can prepare from it. That's exactly what me and Ixhaak did. We learned every single minuscule detail and routine that our foes had. When I escaped they never stood a chance. The gravest mistake that those endermen made, had been to let Ixhaak talk to me. When they tried to indoctrinate me he came at me calling bullshit on what they said.

They were a bunch of fools.

Anyway, now with all my ramblings aside. This is what happened:

As I said before it all happened when I was a twelve year old. It was 3:00 am. I heard some sounds that woke me up of my sleep. Courtesy of Ixhaak. He knocked out the guards and after that we knew we only had 15 minutes before they found out.

"No stepping back. This is our only chance" said Ixhaak.

"I know" My answer was short and precise. Adrenaline rushed through my body, the same feeling you get when your father is going to buy you that toy you always wanted, but magnitudes higher. He wasn't going to buy me any kind of gift. This was the gift of freedom and I wouldn't back down.

Both Ixhaak and me walked away and saw two guards. He readied his dagger and then he gave me one for me. We stabbed the two endermen that were walking towards us stabbing them in the throats. I didn't feel any remorse.

I had already considered the worst case scenarios. They would torture me to death slowly and agonizingly if I failed. I was already used to that so I didn't care. Whatever the outcome I was going to get out of the situation was going to be me being right about the torture or me being pleasantly surprised.

"Alarm's gonna be on in 3 minutes. Move it" Ixhaak whispered. I of course obeyed. We walked down and the final door had a key that took around 30 seconds to open. It all was going well until this happened.

The alarm sounded and all hell broke loose. Both Ixhaak and me readied our daggers. The door opened and instead of me fighting beside me he pushed me aside.

"Run!" ordered Ixhaak.

"This isn't part of the plan! You could be free and finally see your family. Don't waste your life being the hero" I told Ixhaak.

"My family is dead Hans. This was always the plan you didn't know. If you run now and let me fight there's more possibility for you to escape" He said.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"No buts! Get the hell outta here!" He yelled. I saw many ender guards approaching and I just gave Ixhaak a pat in the back.

"Thank you" I told him.

"No Hans. Thank you" answered Ixhaak.

I ran away as fast as I could using the shadows and stealth as my allies.

"_Shadows are your allies, but don't rely on them" _my trainer used to tell me. I heard many clashing sounds and I knew that there was no miracle that could save Ixhaak now. It was now each man on their own.

I ran even faster than I did before. I remember to have been weeks in there. I was as far as I could be from there. How much? I don't know. I had 128 ender pearls on me. I used them all.

I knew they stopped chasing for me a week ago but I just kept running. In my training they taught me survival in the wilderness. The idiots actually thought I was going to stay in there. I sometimes wonder how they couldn't see that look in my eyes. That look that reflected the want to be free still burning in my soul as molten steel. Maybe they didn't know what freedom was?

Those were many days and many nights. My escape was a success and after weeks on travelling I found a village in front of me. A human one.

I feel to my knees and cried. I was no longer a slave, no longer a puppet. I remember to have stayed hours in there. After my escape I had nothing but time; time to reflect on everything that had happened.

I walked into the village in the morning. The rest is history.

This village was my new home, my new life and my new opportunity to regain had I lost. Deep inside me I knew that whatever I had before being taken was lost. I was no longer the person I used to be before the meeting with Raanah's cult. I would never be. What I lost wasn't a thing or an emotion. It was myself.

I now knew freedom and I wouldn't let anything take it away from me. Not even if that meant I had to lose my life to preserve it.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Raahna's Cult

Raahna's cult is a religious extremist sect that believes that their god sent them to the world to advance the enderman race. No matter what the cost. They worship both a greater good which is the nobility of ascending their species above other and their god named Sii'La. It was created by the one only known as Raahna. Officially they have no affiliation to the enderman regime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**So this is it. What do you think of the codex entries? I feel that giving actual in-universe documents spices up the story a little bit. **

**Have a good Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon/Morning**

**-Covviz.**


	4. Attack

**A/N:**

**Now we have another part of our extended prologue. Here we will have the last dramatic event in Hans' life before going to something else more interesting. The next chapter is not going to be about tragedy but it is also not going to be about the main arc. After the next chapter (Chapter 6?) We are going to stop being so time-skippy and we are going to get down to the good stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Unbeing dead isn't being alive."<p>

-E.E. Cummings

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

-Attack-

Now you would think that my life would be a "Happily Ever After" when I escaped. It wasn't. Now in the village I had to receive extensive and intensive psychological therapy. Not any kind of therapy but a therapy coming from telepaths. The best of the town got together to try to heal my emotional wounds.

I wasn't that famous in the village, after what happened to me I stopped believing in any religion. There were many attempts at converting me and all failed. Because people in my village were strictly religious you can imagine their shock while meeting me. Not only that but they also feared me after what I had been through. In that village though I still met the best friends I could ever imagine, 3 persons whoe where the closest to me after my wife. The psychological therapy along with the people who actually liked me helped me a lot. In time I turned into a stable if remarkably cynical and speciesist man.

Aside from my friends and wife people in the village thought that one night I would go out and kill everything on sight thinking I was crazy or anything. Turns out I wasn't the one to do that. The thing that happened to us was worse than that. I was the reason they attacked and I will never forgive myself for that.

It all started one calm night when I was twenty four years old. It was going as good as you could imagine. Peace reigned and I was having sweet dreams for once. When things go too quiet it means that something very loud is coming toward us.

I was laying on my bed, sleeping beside my wife. I heard something, a sound that I couldn't even describe and I woke up.

"What is that sound?" Jane, my wife asked.

"I don't know let me listen to it with more detail" I heard the sound until I found a meaning to it. It was ender dialect. After my sleep wore off I was finally able to understand what the enderman said:

"Deploy the weapon and pick up the package, alive."

I heard an explosion and my home just collapsed. I grabbed my wife on her wrist and ran away.

"Endermen" I said shortly. I saw how many houses were also literally torn open with explosions, as if they were looking for something desperately.

The 20 town guards got out their homes with their Iron gear including myself and the battle for our village had begun. The endermen had an RC logo on them. I knew what it meant:

Raahna's Cult

They had somehow found the place I resided in. I heard they wanted to pick up the package and then they said alive. That meant that it was me who they were going to pick up. I was not going to let them take me. Even if that meant I had to die.

I also had iron gear. Since I received training from the enderman I was a town guard in that village who taught the others how to fight. Guarding was mostly a simple job except for the time like this one I was dealing with.

What I was sure about was that the battle would be brutal and would leave many dead people.

I saw how the endermen slayed many people without discrimination.

"Charge! I don't want a single piece of enderman filth on this town when this is over!" I ordered

"Aye sir!" the guards roared and raised their swords.

We started killing through hordes of endermen with a ruthless effectiveness. But we were highly outnumbered and eventually I would have my body collapsing because of the wither-regeneration effects that Raahna mentioned to me before. While I expected that to happen I didn't expect it to happen at this very moment. To this day I think the endermen didn't take me because they thought I died.

After many hours I woke up and there was no one in the city. Everything was literally crushed and there were many body parts scattered around the city. What I saw here was a true massacre. I couldn't help it but feel that I was the responsible for this. Honestly I was because I stayed on the town instead of leaving and not endangering anyone. Because of the selfish decision I made back when I was twelve everyone just died around me.

I rose from the debris I was in wounded. I walked and I desperately went to search for my wife. I felt an unthinkable amount of desperation running through my body. I walked through the city and buried in the debris I saw a wounded enderman.

The enderman pointed to the place where my wife was. He waved his hand trying to call my attention.

"We have prepared you for a destiny so great that you cannot even hope fathom. You need to understand that you cannot escape your fate. She? was just an obstacle to reach it." Said the enderman. He sounded as if he believed every single thing of what he said. What a fool.

"Fuck you, You piece of enderman filth. One day I will kill every single sentient being of your species. Your faith is corrupted, your plans are bullshit. Your religion has deprived you of reasoning! I hope that one day your people see how blind they are" I said with as much malice as anyone could say after many years of involuntary training and torture followed by an interruption of a prolonged period of peace.

The enderman muttered something but I picked up a sharp tube and stabbed the enderman. I was not going to tolerate any of his bullshit.

I dug into the place the enderman pointed at and I found my wife. I resisted the urge to cry. She was really injured and dirty. What had they done to her?

"You…are here" she said locking her eyes into mine.

"I would never leave you" I told her.

"I know. I just want you to know something. As you see I am dying in here and I got no more time left…" Jane spoke with a voice that got weaker by the time.

"I always admired the stubbornness in you. Even when your situation pointed at a horrible direction you just kept going. Never giving up" she continued.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. She just nodded and continued.

"I want you to do that same thing you did before. Just move on, not caring about what comes to get you. Because if you somehow decide to suicide because of too much pain then I swear to Notch I am going to kick your ass!"

"Do not raise your voice my dear. You're going to hurt yourself" I told Jane.

Jane chuckled. "Seriously Hans? More damaged than I am now?" she had a point though. I sat beside her and she closed her eyes. Then she stopped breathing. She died. I of course cried like a fucking baby even though I was twenty four years old at the time.

My body collapsed once again and I passed out for hours until I heard a sound that woke me up.

"_Shit, no survivors"_ I heard a male voice speaking.

"_Wait, I see one"_ answered a female voice.

And then the couple fed me and took care of me for hours. There was mostly silence until we reached a place.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Convergent Federation" the female said.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Convergent Federation

The convergent federation is a democratic government composed of 4 neighboring human nations. It was founded after a war and the realization that should another power come they would most likely fall without much hassle. They are considered one of the major powers in their area and have excellent relations with the Elf Union. With the Elf Union in the process of joining the Federation because of the same reasons it was created in the first place. The process is rather slow though and the ongoing joke is that human race is going to go extinct before the joining takes place.

They have a population of 3 million people and an empire triple the size of the Elf Union's.

**Codex Updated: **Elf Union

After a brutal free for all war against each other 4 types of elves joined to form the Elf Union:

-Psi-Elves: A variation of the proto-elves that has both telepathic and empathic abilities. They are physically weaker and taller than humans. As all other elves they have pointy ears. Psi-Elves are normally white , blond or red haired and have a light colored skin.

-Proto-Elves: They are naturally stronger and smarter than humans. Other than that they are pretty much on par with them in all other aspects. They are tanned muscular and have as many color variations in their hair as humans.

-Movement Elves: Because of having knianite infused in their bodies hey are able to use telekinesis though it has a limit on what they are able to move and manipulate, they are able to temporarily bend gravitational fields once a day. They have purple hair and eyes. They are physically weaker and taller than Psi-Elves. Their skin is slightly tanner than Psi-elves but less dark than the one found in the Proto-Elves.

-Inventive Elves: Extremely inventive and curious the Tech elves look a lot like Proto-Elves but physically they are on par with Movement-Elves. Most but not all of them have an innate talent with redstone and anything related with technology. They are naturally smarter than humans and other elves though not by much.

The Elf union is a constitutional elective monarchy, after a king or queen dies candidates are chosen from the 40 royal families. The king or queen doesn't have full power being limited by the senate. After they made contact with the humans they were surprised at the fact that English the human language was almost identical to the Elven Language. There are many archeological proofs that humans and elves were once together barely a few hundred years ago. It is unknown how were those memories lost.

The Elf Union has a population of 1 million people still recovering from the war.

**Codex Updated: **Knianite

Knianite is a dark purple stone that can be made into tools & armor that are on par with diamond gear. Knianite has the property of repelling all matter except for organic matter and because of this knianite is normally found above the clouds. Knianite's ability to do this can be manipulated with redstone. Once a year in a day known as "The coming of Knianite" Knianite rocks lose their repelling properties and fall from the sky. They don't fall at lethal speeds and normally fall at around the same speeds as a feather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Wow! We are just one chapter away from the main storyline. ****I am so proud of myself.**

**Good days/nights/afternoon. You can review. I don't mind ;)**

**CREDITS:**

**1.**Knianite & Movement Elves were made by Thegeniousyoshi and he was kind enough to let me use them in my story. Thank you for that man.

**2.**The inventive elves were inspired from Krystal-Glass' tech elves found in the LTDA forum. Krystal let me use them but after analyzing them I saw how I couldn't add them textually without making things much more difficult to explain. Because of them coming from another dimension and having mechanical parts...


	5. Knowledge

**A/N: **

**Hello there everybody. If you didn't see a codex entry for knianite or credits on the last chapter then I recommend you those because they are part of the second edit.**

* * *

><p>"No thief, however skillful, can rob one of knowledge, and that is why knowledge is the best and safest treasure to acquire."<p>

― L. Frank Baum, The Lost Princess of Oz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

-Knowledge-

* * *

><p>Since I only became relevant to history when I was 34 you may ask yourself what I did of my life during that decade I lived through after the death of my wife and friends. Well, I became rich.<p>

After I reached the Convergent Federation when I was 24 I re-discovered a dirty pleasure of mine: redstone. I wrote many books related to it that gave me more than enough money to sustain myself. I was the one they called for when they wanted to have a massive project related to redstone both in the The Convergent Federation and its partner the Elf Union.

I was considered an expert on my field even more so than the most respected Inventive Elves. Because of my sudden rise I was able to participate on a project that required the smartest minds of the known minecraftia to solve:

The study of Archaic-Technology.

You see during a mining operation that went totally wrong something was discovered. The discovery were ruins containing technology coming from an advanced ancient civilization that had somehow refined their use of redstone to an art.

Both the Elf Union and the Convergent Federation covered it and sent their best scientist to study the devices. I was one of them.

During my time at studying the ruins I was the one who re-discovered and patented the most technologies coming from the ruins. I even impressed my other colleagues.

Those devices will be mentioned later but be sure that I got most of the benefits from that.

During my time before the storm I turned into a vigilante. Known by everybody as "The Watcher". I used to attack by myself every criminal including recovering technology from the strongest gang in the Elf Union: The Move Gang.

The new technological findings made me much more deadly.

Of course my time of relative peace was again interrupted by something dark and twisted. Something that lurked the darkness for millennia waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

What interrupted my period of personal peace was The Great War.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Archaic-Technology

Archaic-Technology is the very broad field of studying and applying the technologies found in ancient ruins to our own. A major expositor of this field is the one known as Hans Joseph Schmidt having patented many things coming from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Schmidt's Weapons & Goodies.

Schmidt's Weapons & Goodies is a corporation that provides many new inventions to the Convergent Republic and its allies. It Monopolizes the manufacturing, production and Commercialization of many new redstone-based technologies incluiding guns.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Redstone Shield Emitter

Redstone shields are an expensive if more accessible alternative to Protection spells. They absorb incoming damage from most sources except for potions. Depending on the design they can provide varying amounts of protection. The production of this is monopolized by Han's Weapons & Goodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Guns

Guns were a theorical technological advancedment that would be able to give the user the ability to propel many solid projectiles at considerable speeds. The Redstone-Piston prototypes made by Schmidt's Weapons & goodies were mostly useless until the Move Gang was able to supplement them with knianite. The result was a weapon that brought the police forces to their knees. Weeks after being successfully attacked by the vigilante known as "The Watcher" Schmidt's Weapons & Goodies started manufacturing these. Also monopolizing their commerce.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>The Movement City

Populated by 100 thousand people The Movement City is the capital of the Elf Union. It is populated mostly by Movement Elves and is a major exporter of knianite.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>The Move Gang

Estimated to have around 1 thousand people in it The Move Gang is the strongest gang in The Movement. They were the ones that originally discovered how to make guns using knianite based on the ruins found at The Movement.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Redstone Powered Armor Mk VII

After discovering Archaic-Tech Hans started working on a new technological breakthrough. After many drafts he constructed the RPA Mk VII

The powered armor covers the whole body of a user and is black colored; it has a glowing red visor product of redstone in the mechanisms.

The RPA Mk 7 makes the user 6 times as strong and gives him an edge over normal humans on speed, stamina and reflexes. The armor itself has a **protection comparable with gold** product of the armor's many delicate components but it compensates it with the **redstone shields **which give the wearer a protection roughly on par with diamond if a bit stronger and also makes the user jump a bit higher product of the increased strength.

People having been punched by a user wearing it have described it as "Being punched by a train".

There are currently 1 in existence owned by Hans. There were other 2 of them that were stolen but Hans managed to destroy them.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Redstone Communicators.

Redstone communicators are the last invention made by Schmidt's Weapons & Goodies.

They used to speak from distances were normally one wouldn't be able to hear another. One can type the code of another person's communicator to call them, they also can link them to each other creating a secure line.

They use the properties of note blocks, enderpearls and redstone to achieve this. Though they need to have a signal transformer around 1000 blocks away at most from them for them to work properly. They are still in the prototype stage and haven't been released to public.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This is all for now. Get prepared for the next chapter where we are finally going to cover the main arc: The Great War. Many things on here are non-canon compared to the LTDA universe since Hans coming to the Convergent Federation. But it still gives us an idea.**


	6. The fight For New Tehran

**A/N:**

**This is finally the chapter in which we step into the main arc territory. Get ready because things are going to get crazy.**

* * *

><p>"Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die."<p>

― Herbert Hoover

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

-The fight for New Tehran-

* * *

><p>You heard me when I mentioned the great war? Yeah I had to do a lot with it. As many historians say and I agree with them the start of the great war was during the battle for New Tehran. New Tehran being the capital of the Convergent Federation housing 3 hundred thousand people.<p>

The battle was a total fucking mess. That's all I will say for now. Just look back and watch to know what I mean by that.

The battle and the whole fucking Great War mess started on a peaceful calm night. As all bad things always start. My life had always been like a cycle. It's a period of peace interrupted by another period of ruthless war.

I was woke up from my sleep by the sound of explosions and battle. I turned on the redstone lamp and I put on my Redstone Powered Armor. Then I grab my knianite based guns. I assumed that there was something bad happening out there. Of course there was something bad happening, my sixth sense never fails to amaze me in that regard.

I got to the redstone elevator of the penthouse I was in and walked out of the building.

The battle was a true carnage. Many iron golems with turrets and fireball launchers mounted on them and police officers battling it out against endermen, then there were many redstone cars destroyed around me along with a lot more debris. There were not only endermen. From the black clouds many ghasts appeared shooting us from the sky. Then there were monsters of all kinds coming to get us: Creepers, zombie pigmen, skeletons, wither skeletons, among other things.

"Shoot that Ghast down!" I heard a police officer yelling to one of his subordinates. Then the subordinate grabbed a fire charge launcher and fired at the ghast.

"I am here to aid" I said. I couldn't be recognized using my Watcher gear and armor.

"The Watcher? I would normally arrest vigilantes like you but the situation refrains me from doing that" The police officer leader, a tall and bald Proto-Elf with tanned skin and brown eyes told me.

The police officer shot a spider down with his rifle. It fired hundreds of rounds per minute but the Police leader had a version of it that was semi automatic. One shot per trigger pull.

"What's your name? I think you already know mine" I asked the police officer.

"I am Jaron. Come on Watcher. Shut up and start shooting, there are many spiders coming from south" said Jaron. That man was always straight forward.

"Aye" I said. Then I saw how literally hundreds of spiders started coming in here.

"Holy shit" I muttered. Those were a lot of spiders. Luckily there were also a lot of police officers. Around 250 on this place. Along with many iron golems.

I started shooting the spiders down and I saw how a ghast crashed into a house.

"How is this even possible!?" I yelled because of the sound of gunfire shrouding my voice.

"Heck if I knew. What I am sure about is that this isn't going to end well. Maybe this is going to become a war!" Jaron stated. Also yelling because of the loud gunfire.

"True!" I agreed. Yeah this was going to turn into the great war, I just didn't know yet.

I saw other men coming. These weren't police officers but soldiers.

"The Watcher!?" said a soldier referring to me, seemingly the leader. From the emblems on his chest maybe a general.

"Ah whatever. There seems to be strange activity on the west side of the city. I need you to come with us. This side is mostly peaceful now anyway" the general said.

"What did you see exactly?!" I asked.

"You will need to come with us to understand." the general stated. Crap he got my attention. I along with the police officers came.

"So what do you think that could be?" asked Jaron to me.

"I don't know. But if it got the army's attention then it's something big" I stated.

"Very big…" commented Jaron pointing at the flying creature.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I yelled.

"An ender dragon" said the general answering my question.

"The mission just got a lot more complicated" said Jaron.

"Yeah." I again agreed with him.

I didn't have the artillery to take down the ender dragon. So I focused shooting at the endermen that were on the ground. Bullets were just too fast for them to teleport away.

To take down the enderdragon we had to use the combined forces of the whole damn army. We spared no bullet or explosive when it came to destruction. After destroying it though and having defeated the remaining forces we stood before an unsettling discovery.

When we approached the enderdragon corpse I started analizing, the eyes looked like lamps, the scales look like metal armor.

"Holy shit! This thing is a machine!" stated Jaron.

I found a button and I pressed it. When I did I found an enderman pilot inside a pod.

"If they are able to build these then we are in serious trouble. Imagine a thousand of these!" I said. These things were extremely dangerous. Maybe even the ender wonder weapon that could turn the tide in their favor. Of course I wouldn't let that. And eventually I would discover that not even Notch and Herobrine want that.

* * *

><p>The next day I was in my home relaxing healing from the injuries I got during the battle for New Tehran. It could have been a normal day if they hadn't interfered.<p>

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. There was this weird-looking man and another man with white glowing eyes. They closed the door and sat beside me.

"Who the hell are you!?" I said terrified.

"He's Notch. I am Herobrine" the man with glowing eyes said.

"How do I know you are not bullshitting me!?" I told them agitated.

Then Notch just clapped and the building turned into gold.

Herobrine clapped again fixing the house to a normal state.

I as anyone would. Stood wide-eyed.

"Since we signed that stupid treaty we are only able to watch and not interfere. Now that's a problem because the thing you are facing could literally mean death or life to all realms" Herobrine stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The enderman leader is making a plot to gain power. Power comparable to us. If we don't stop that the balance of power would shift and the universe would be literally ripped apart" Notch said.

"Haven't you tried to tell that to the ender leader!? That if he gains god-like powers the universe would be torn apart?" I questioned.

"Yes. But he doesn't believe us." Said Herobrine.

I started drinking a bottle of wine and I sat down.

"How being a god works exactly?" I asked.

"We are only gods in this dimension and her sub-realms the nether, the overworld and the aether.. We are assigned by someone we only know as the one above all, the true god." Notch admitted.

"Why are you talking to me anyway?" I questioned.

"You are the chosen one. We do not know for what. But you are the only one who can do certain thing to stop the endermen advances. You even fit the psychological profile, you hate them." Herobrine told me.

"Now get to the point, what do you want me to do?" I snarled.

"You will recruit the other chosen ones for your cause. Then you will also have to join Minecraftia's strongest nations to defeat the ender. We will give you this book. It will update with the next chosen you need to reach" said Notch.

Then the deities just disappeared leaving a very confused me with this normal looking book.

"Fuck me sideways with a light pole." I muttered.

I opened the book and I saw a photo of a young 16 year old Movement Elf

The movement elf's name was Moe. And He was male.

Seriously? The fake gods wanted me to recruit a fucking kid? Hmm… Now that I notice I use the word "fuck" a lot. I should fix that…

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated:<strong> Redstone Cars

Redstone cars are a recent invention made by General Redstone Motors. The ones who invented them in the first place. They are powered by coal and a normal design is able to travel at 70 miles per hour at most.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex Updated: <strong>Ender Dragons

Ender dragons formerly thought to be beasts were discovered to be piloted machines. They seem to use a material named by scientists as "gravitite" after the Aetheric legendary material. They have an armor rivaling diamond in strength and something not so different from redstone shields. Though they are more potent and use ender shields were dubbed ender shields. Schmidt's weapons and goodies in a turn of cunning diplomacy was able to acquired one of these. It will take well above a decade to discover its secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This is it for now. We are now finally into the main arc. Prepare for things to become crazy and wicked.**

**Cheers.**

**-Covviz**


	7. Politics

**A/N: **

**Phew… I am finally able to wrap my head around writing again.**

* * *

><p>"Loyalty to country ALWAYS. Loyalty to government, when it deserves it."<p>

-Mark Twain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

-Politics-

* * *

><p>When we left off I was tasked by Notch and his brother Herobrine to recruit a stupid kid. I mean seriously? A kid? Why would I want a freaking kid? It doesn't make sense to bring a 16 year old to a fucking war. That's just stupid, and the kid would get killed easily. As you can see their idea of bringing Moe into the fight wasn't something I liked but in time the kid would prove to be useful. If only slightly. He was good cannon fodder. Luckily for me I actually had someone competent at my side. That cop named Jaron was sent by Notch and Herobrine to aid me. You can imagine the shock on his face.<p>

I also had to convince the politicians on New Tehran to make them help me. I convinced them that some weird stuff was happening with a bit of help with Notch and his crazy brother who used their crazy powers. The look in their faces was priceless. In the blink of an eye I am now in charge to do Notch's and Herobrine's will who temporarily stayed in the cabinet of the Federation to help me more.

I looked at the city New Tehran. It was a total mess. There were corpses of both monsters and littered in the ground. The smell hadn't cleared yet. I would love to stay in my city and make sure that no one came and attacked this place again, but I can't. Duty calls me and I must answer. Also I will be able to attack this problem directly by following Notch's orders. My logic was that: If you can cut the dragon's head then why are you still stepping on its tail?

I got my things ready, knianite guns ready, armor repaired and functional, I have lots of ammo. Everything prepped.

"This is madness. I never imagined to be Notch-sent and had to fight alongside a vigilante." Jaron said.

"I know right? What do you know about Moe? As far as I know he is the son of The Queen." I answered. I got to the redstone car and put my things in the back. Ready to go.

I chose my words carefully. Moe isn't a heir. He is only a prince. Before he could even think to become king his mother had to die. After that he would have to compete against his brothers in a long political battle. If he won he would represent his family against the other royal family representatives. In total there were 40 royal families. Then after having the most votes it would be narrowed down to 4 representatives competing. If he was chosen by the people in the votes he would become the King. Elf democracy is weird.

The convergent federation is a liberal, capitalist and democratic nation. Presidents were chosen from the 4 competing political parties. A president lasts 6 years in charge. Elves see this as a waste saying that presidents should have the charge for their whole life. There are no re-elections. After the revolution on this country that battled against a dictator who re-elected himself many times.

My life on the old villages was a lot easier. Everyone cooperated to get what they could. I told some friends about it and they called it communism and talked of it as a bad thing. Seemingly before the convergent federation there were some "communist" and "fascist" governments in here. From what I can see a village-esque organization in nations this big isn't viable. Whatever they want as a political organization is good with me as long as I am not oppressed.

I had to explain that Village-Utopias and Communism were two different things. First communism had an organized central government. The Utopias I am living didn't and people were all equal just cooperating. But still Utopias this big housing millions of persons may not be viable. I don't know really. I haven't seen any Nation-Utopia. I will stop talking about these weird political systems I have heard about, because I am rambling now.

I had to spend many years of my life getting proper education and learning about the local history as you can see.

"He was kidnapped by a gang. The apocalypse gang I think." Jaron told me as I started to drive away. Driving directly to The Movement City. Elf Union capital.

"Rescue mission then?" I asked.

"Most likely." Answered Jaron.

We got to meet the local police to see if they had information about the kidnapping of Moe. Of course we couldn't just walk in into a random warehouse and yell "Is Moe here!?" like idiots, because we would most likely get killed. We had to make our moves carefully, get support and more guns into the fight. When we finally reached The Movement city we were greeted by destruction. It looked slightly better than New Tehran did but it still had signs of a recent attack. Maybe at the same time New Tehran was attacked.

We came to the police station which was heavily guarded. There were many elves around starting to repair the damage to the city. This doesn't look like a good situation to be in. But honestly I never am in a good situation.

After going through many security checkpoints we finally reached The Movement City's Police Station. We entered and found The Mayor in there.

"What's your business in here?" asked The Mayor.

Before I could even answer someone came with a piece of paper and talked to the mayor. I think he told him about the Herobrine-Notch situation because The Mayor just stared at us blankly.

"How can I help you?" the mayor asked much more cooperatively. Well this thing just got a lot easier. Maybe I will be able to solve this pretty fast... Who am I kidding? If it were so easy.

**A/N:**

**So as you can see I have one other OC in Hans' team. Now because the OC's on the group are going to grow higher in number I will start to make a list of Hans' current team in each chapter to prevent people from getting confused. I got confused with so many OC's in one story before and it wasn't pretty. So I will make a list to prevent that from happening. Or at least make you able to scroll up and answer questions like "What race, gender and occupation did this character have again?".**

**Cheers.**

**-Covviz**


End file.
